Naruto's Devil Bride
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational One-Shot Idea. Naruto ends up in the Devil Lady Universe, how will he live, knowing his fiance is a Devil Lady, by simply being himself that's how, even if she becomes a giant devil lady. The pairing and ratings are your choice (though Jun is more then likely everyone's choice.) I wish you all good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**This is purely a one-shot Inspirational Idea.**

Naruto Devil Lady Crossover Inspiration

Inspirational Chapter.

Model Building

At age 23, Naruto Uzumaki was standing outside, waiting for his supermodel girlfriend, now you are probably wondering, 'how was Naruto dating a supermodel,' and 'why he was in Japan to begin with.' Well that answer came about 8 years ago.

Flashback

After the fight with Kaguya, as everyone knows, Naruto and Sasuke had a final showdown at The Valley Of The End, where it all started, from Ashura and Indra all the way to Naruto and Sasuke, their fight was the fight that would end the hatred between brothers.

The only things was that near the end of the fight, their clashing chakra opened a hole in the air, a black-hole to be precise.

The anomaly was sucking up just about everything, but it wouldn't last long, since both teens saw the thing slowly closing.

But before anything could be said, Naruto noticed that Sasuke was slowly being drawn into the hole, no doubt being exhausted from the fight.

Naruto, being who he was, sent Sasuke a silent message with his eyes.

Even though Sasuke was struggling to stay grounded with his chakra, he knew he wouldn't last long, thinking maybe this was his penance for all the wrongs he did in his life, he was about to let go, but somehow caught Naruto's look, making Sasuke widen his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, Naruto told Sasuke to live, to right the wrongs he did and not live in hatred or vengeance anymore, to instead do the right thing, it maybe the hardest thing that Sasuke would have to do, but Naruto knows Sasuke would keep his promise, all that was said in just a few seconds.

Though Sasuke tried jumping towards the black-hole before Naruto could intervene, Sasuke didn't have the strength to use all his speed, even with the black-hole.

Naruto jumped faster, since he was a stamina-freak, he had slightly more strength than Sasuke.

So Naruto grabbed a hold on Sasuke's arm, before ether could hit the hole, Naruto began spinning around with Sasuke feeling the G-force from the spin, before Sasuke could do anything to stop him, he was thrown towards the side.

For both teens time seems to slow down.

Naruto was slowly moving towards the hole, while Sasuke was watching with wide-eyes.

Both teens locked eyes for that split second before Naruto was engulfed in the blackness of the hole, Sasuke asking why with his eyes, and Naruto giving Sasuke his answer.

To live and right the wrongs he's done without hate.

The moment Sasuke saw his answer, everything became clearer now, which at that moment, time resumed, with Naruto disappearing into the hole and the hole vanishing, as though it was never there.

Sasuke was sitting, looking at the spot that his brother in all but blood had vanished to, he now realized after all these years, that he should've been living his life, if he did he wouldn't be sitting where he was and Naruto, his brother, wouldn't have been taken from this world.

With tears in his eyes, Sasuke now made a solemn vow, to not only himself but to Naruto, that he, Sasuke Uchiha WOULD change his ways, that Naruto was right about the path to true-peace, that understanding each other was how everyone should follow.

After Naruto's sacrifice, everyone will know who Naruto was and what he did in his life, from being an orphan all the way to being the hero of the ninja world.

In The Black-Hole.

Naruto felt as though he was in agony, his whole body felt as though it was being ripped to shreds, though luckily, or unluckily, thanks to each of the 9 tailed beasts, giving him some of their chakra, he was healing during his "travel," which meant he was suffering the pain of being shredded repeatedly and healed all over again.

The pain was too much for him, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

Japan Harbor.

Yet somehow, he was spat out of the hole, he was falling straight down into freezing cold water, which shocked him awake, using as much strength as he could, he "crawled" his way towards land, luckily the hole opened just above the water and looked human-sized before disappearing as though it was never there.

Naruto pulled himself up on dry land and collapsed, his clothes looked little more than rags.

Taking slow gulps of air, Naruto looked around for a place to dry off and maybe heal himself as best he can.

He managed to spot the back of a warehouse behind him a few meters, getting up and slowly limping his way to the backdoor of the warehouse.

End Flashback.

The 23 year old Naruto couldn't believe how he was when he "arrived" in this world, he didn't know anything about this place, hell he didn't even know what car or a mobile was, of course that changed when he sneaked into the library, while it was closed, with the use of his **Shadow Clone Jutsu** , he learned the history, the lay-of-the-lands, everything you could think of he tried to learn it.

Afterwards he learned that he needed I.D. not only that but he needed to have qualifications just to work.

So, before anything else was done, Naruto managed to get some perfectly forged I.D papers, that no-one could deny he wasn't a native, making out that his dad was half american and half Japanese, while his mother was half Irish and half Japanese too, but because both died when he was born, he was an orphan, but he ended up running away from the orphanage, he made a living working in restaurants but kept moving about.

So with his background covered, he decided to become a writer, using Jiraiya as a pen-name in memory his late godfather.

He wrote about his adventures, using a different name for his main character, as well as wrote Jiraiya's "Tale Of The Utterly Gutsy Shinobi," and, reluctantly, republished Jiraiya's Icha Icha novels, of course he wrote them with "In Memory Of My Godfather, The SUPER PERVERT," on each one of the series, which he got a bit of a laugh out of.

But before all that, he went to Tokyo University, which would defiantly surprise his old friends from Konoha, after Uni, he finished his classes in four years, with the tutors saying he absorbed knowledge like a sponge.

Now wearing a pair of black sneakers, some regular jeans, showing he still trained, but on the down-low, a dark-orange muscle t-shirt, and a light-brown leather Jacket. (A.N. Think X-Men Origins Wolverine jacket.)

He was interrupted from his memory by a happy feminine voice, "Hey, Naruto-kun, sorry to have kept you waiting."

Naruto smiles and replies to the girl, "It's alright, you didn't keep me waiting, Jun-chan."

Turns out while Naruto was at Uni he met someone, after a few years he and Jun were going steady, then at Christmas Eve Naruto popped the question and they became betrothed to one another, Jun Fudo, soon to be Jun Uzumaki, is a young woman of 22 years old, slightly taller height than average, but she reaches just below Naruto's head, making look up slightly at him, with a beautiful appearance. She has a buxom figure with long straight brown hair and brown eyes. Her beauty had earned the admiration of many people whether they were men or women.

(A.N. Not sure what height Naruto and Jun are, but just roll with it. ^^)

Jun and Naruto were the definition of a happy couple, though when Jun became a supermodel, Naruto wasn't too keen on other people looking at Jun, but when she explained that she wasn't getting naked in front of the camera and it was all legitimate, he relented, but told her that if anything funny happened that he'd sort it out for her, which got him a "private" shooting in their bedroom, leaving Naruto with a super-big goofy grin, and Jun giggling at his look, with a certain glow and limp, that she was happy about.

Anyway, the happy couple walked arm-in-arm towards their flat, since it was close by, they didn't have to drive.

As they were walking they talked about their day, never noticing that they were being followed by a red car.

Suddenly Naruto's mobile vibrated, "Oh, one moment Jun-chan," Getting the phone out he answered.

"Oh hey there... What?... Oh come on, it should be simple... Alright, alright, just give me 10 minutes."

Jun, looking concerned and wondering what had Naruto slightly upset, she asks, "Is everything alright Naruto-kun, what happened?"

Naruto, rubbing the back of his head and replies, "(sighs) Yeah, everything is fine, just the publisher wanted me to explain to the idiots about one of my books."

Hearing him say that she couldn't help but giggle, of course Naruto had "competition" with some of the writers at the book publishing building, after all he started writing while he was in Uni where they met, which he let her read most of them for what she thought about them, at the time he didn't let her read the "Icha Icha" series until after their first time.

Anyway she mocked sympathy and says to him, "Awe~ poor Naru-kun~" While rubbing his head, making his eye twitch in irritation, "How about, if you sort the idiots out and if you do it nicely and quickly, I'll..." At the end she leaned up and next to his ear and began whispering to him something.

Something that made his eyes widen and glazed over and his jaw dropped with a slight curving-up of his lips, pulling away, Jun saw Naruto's expression and giggled at his look, it was always fun teasing him this way, she then got his attention, "Well." As if she had to ask.

Naruto blinks and shakes his head to come back down to earth, with fire in his eyes, he replies with excitement, "I'll be done before you know it!" Giving Jun a thank you kiss, which left her weak in the knees, he rushes off as fast, more like fast enough to not show his ninja training, though in his excitement he tripped over some bins, yelling out, "WHO THE HELL LEFT THOSE THINGS THERE?!"

Which got Jun to giggle at Naruto's foolishness, she continued on towards her and Naruto's flat, never noticing the red car following her.

Two Hours Later

After two hours Naruto was finally "released" from the book publishers, he was running through the streets trying to get home, excited about his reward, though he couldn't shake this funny feeling that something wasn't right.

As he got to the flat, he unlocked the door and yelled out, "Jun-chan, I'm home~"

Getting no reply, he took his coat off and put it on the coat hanger, "Jun-chan?" Looking confused, Naruto begins to look around for Jun, wondering where she was.

After 5 minutes, he began to worry a little, ' _What's going on, Jun-chan always rings me if she's gonna be out or something!?_ '

Grabbing his phone, he begins to dial Jun's mobile, after a few moments he received a machine replying that her number was out of order, now he was really worried, the only time Jun turned her mobile off was when she was modeling, but something must've happened, because they both agreed to keep their mobiles on when possible to keep in contact with each other.

Rushing to the door, grabbing his jacket along the way, he locked the door and ran to the roof of the building.

Getting to the top, he began using chakra with his nose, following what Kiba taught him about tracking, and because he lived and slept with Jun, Naruto knew her scent like the back of his hand.

Managing to catch her scent, he ninja-jumped as fast as he could to where Jun was.

Docks Warehouse.

Naruto lands on a roof of a warehouse and he couldn't believe his eyes, he was seeing a giant-monster fight, of course they weren't as big as the Juubi but still, two monsters, one was a werewolf-looking grotesque monster, but the other one caught his eye.

The other monster was a female, (A.N. Not sure how to describe Jun's giant-devil form.)

But the thing that caught him off guard was the female monster had Jun's scent, meaning that the female monster was Jun, who just so happened to lop-off the werewolf type monsters head off.

Forgetting about the people around the warehouse, Naruto jumped down. To the people at the warehouse, he looked as though he appeared one moment and vanished as soon as he landed, and rushed past them all, the blond-haired woman was surprised by the commotion about someone "falling" from the warehouse roof, that as she turned around, just for a second she saw Jun's fiance just touching down, then vanished before her very eyes, all she felt was wind passing her by heading straight for Jun.

Jun was roaring in victory at defeating the monster, her wings out and arms in the air, that is until she heard a voice calling out to her, "JUN!"

Looking around and down on the water, she saw Naruto, standing on the water like it was ground, at first she didn't recognize him, Naruto stood tall.

Slowly Jun reached down, putting her hand under water, Naruto, knowing what she was going to do, braced himself, Jun picked Naruto up bringing him to her face.

Standing on Jun's hand, Naruto just looked at her, then called out, "Jun-chan, you know who I am don't you," Jun turned her head slightly, wondering who this human was, as though she should know him.

Naruto smiled in understanding, "It's ok, Jun-chan, I want you to remember, no matter what happens I'll always love you, after all, that's why I asked you to marry me, I know you may be scared about my reaction to this, as a promise of a lifetime I still want to be with you, because that is my nindo, my ninja way and I don't go back on my promises, believe it!"

Hearing Naruto say all those words, brought the giant woman to tears, she remembers him, how could she forget her fiance, he used the words in his proposal, that he wanted to be with her no matter what, his determination and fire was what drew her to him, not to mention how he makes her laugh.

He still wanted to be with her even when she was in this form, slowly bringing Naruto in she gave him a kiss.

Naruto, with his arms out, gave her a hug/kiss on her bottom lip.

Lan Asuka an attractive young woman with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and a tall and glamorous figure, couldn't believe her eyes, someone, besides her, has the power to control the Devil Lady, from what it looks like.

Lan, still in shock, asks herself, "What is going to happen now, and just who is Naruto Uzumaki?"

 **To Be Continued.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed this One-Shot Inspiration, I'm surprised no-one has written a Naruto/Devil-Lady Crossover yet, considering how long Devil-Lady has been out for and everything, but still I hope this inspires others to write this story or their own version, just like all my other one-shots and I wish you good luck writing it. ^^**

 **This is purely for inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Devil-Lady.**


	2. Trailer

**Here's a trailer of what I think might happen if Naruto was with Jun until the end.**

 **Naruto Devil Lady Crossover**

 **Trailer**

We find Naruto, locked up, naked, seated with chains on his waist, arms and legs, keeping them pulled away and restraint from moving, "Damn that woman, she knew I would protect Jun from her because of our love for each other, DAMN IT, THIS IS MY FAULT, I SHOULDN'T HAVE SHOWN MY NINJA POWERS OR SKILLS (huff, huff, huff.) but then, what about Jun."

...

Naruto was standing on a building, seeing the woman he loved fight the birdbrain chicken head on, " _Kurama, I need your help again, it's time to show that bitch fighting Jun her place._ "

...

Carrying a naked Jun in his arms, his clothes long gone, save for his ripped-below-the-knees jeans, with his body covered in cuts, bruises and a gash on his back slowly healing, he gave her a kiss on the lips, with Jun opening her eyes to see Naruto kissing her, which she returned, feeling a great weight lifted, " _Kurama, are we ready to leave this world?_ "

 **Things to come.**

 **The reason why I made this trailer is to possibly get people interested in ether making their own version, since I'm not all that good at lemons hopefully someone can take this off my hands, since I want to focus on "The New Fox Of Steel" and "Naruto The Devil Caller" Story, since I can't spread myself too thin, my "Ninjas Ain't Afraid Of No Ghosts" is on hold until I'm done with my main ones.**

 **But hopefully this trailer would make people curious as well.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Devil Lady.**


End file.
